fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Crossover (TV series)
Cartoon Crossover is an American animated television series. It is produced by Disney-ABC Domestic Television and Nickelodeon Productions. Season 1 Don't delete episodes you didn't create. No irrelevent characters. Nickelodeon characters or your own characters only! That's why the original version was cancelled! This is no longer a TV-MA show. It is rated TV-PG or TV-PG-V from now on. This season consists of 15 episodes. Other than that, go nuts! Frosty Freezy Frozen / Timmy & Jimmy: Un-Power Hour (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Original series' Episode 3a revision. 2nd segment: Timmy and Jimmy decide that they want the shortest Power Hour ever- all in 11 minutes (hence Un-Power Hour). Quotes Fanboy: One Frosty Freezy Freeze, please! Chum-Chum: Um... Fanboy? Fanboy: WHAT? Chum Chum: Is the machine even cooled off? Fanboy: Of Course! (walks over to machine, which dispenses blue Frosty Freezy Freeze instead of red) Fanboy: New coloring. (sip) Chum Chum: It's not the coloring. It's 3 degrees below 0! Fanboy: What's the risk? (gets frozen) Chum Chum: Oh No! I gotta get him outta here! (tries a jackhammer, a screwdriver, and explosives) Jimmy: You're trying it too wrong! Heat device! Chum Chum: Ooo. Jimmy: See ya! Chum Chum: It didn't work! Ya! (throws hammer) (smash!) Fanboy: Hot cocoa, please. Chum Chum: One hot cocoa, please. (hands over dollar) Boog: Careful or you gonna get bopped! Fanboy: No more Frosty Freezy Freeze under 7 degrees, please! (hands over dollar and gets bopped) Boog: Bop! You sayin' it needs to cool down? Fanboy: Yeah. _________________________ Tmmy: So bored. Can't focus. Jimmy: Why not make another Power Hour, Timmy? Timmy: Good choice of words, but no. There's only 11-12 minutes! Jimmy: I get your point. Timmy: I'm thinking more along the lines of UN-Power Hour! Jimmy: When do we get started? Timmy: 3... 2... 1! Tak And The Power Of Fry-Cooking / SpongeBob's Grease Trap Accident (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Tak is sentenced to be a fry cook. 2nd segment: SpongeBob accidentally puts a Krabby Patty in the deep fryer. Quotes Headmaster: I sentence... Tak: Who? Headmaster: You, Tak! Tak: (gasp) Headmaster: Fry cooking or death! Tak: I take not death! Headmaster: Your sentence begins Monday! _________________________ SpongeBob: Ahh. What a day! I'm gonna cook this patty up. (slips on a grease spill, sending the patty into the deep fryer) SpongeBob: NOOOOOOOOO! At least it wasn't the last one. (drinks Frosty Freezy Freeze) SpongeBob: Kinda weird taste. What is it? Oh well. Timmy and Jimmy: Power Half-hour (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy and Jimmy devise a Power Half-hour. Quotes Timmy: Hey! What's this? Jimmy: A kind of Nitrogen. (KABOOM!) Pearliapocalypse / Accidents Sometimes Happen (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) 1st segment: Pearlium is destroyed by Danny Phantom. 2nd segment: Squidward breaks his other leg. Quotes Danny: I've demolished this once big city. A totalitarian society with limits. Now it's like Life After Nicktoons in here. Nothing can ruin my day now. Sam: Um... Danny? You destroyed the city. ______________________ Squidward: Oh, it happened again! SpongeBob: What, Squidward? Squidward: My other leg! SpongeBob: Okay. Extreme Makeover: Hairdo Edition, Pt 1 / Extreme Makeover: Hairdo Edition, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66 & KrazyKrisKrumbs) (TV-PG-V) 1st segment: Patrick starts his own makeover show. 2nd segment: Patrick's makeover show goes nuts. Quotes Patrick: I should start my own makeover show! (build build build) Patrick: Done! ____________________ Patrick: Done, Squidward! Squidward: Eww! Timmy & Jimmy: Power Half-hour 2: Ur Not Pullin That (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) MeeksMan is banned permanently from the Uncle Grandpa Wiki, and Timmy & Jimmy investigate. Quotes MeeksMan: What the? (reads) Ur not pullin that on my wiki. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Meanwhile in Dimmsdale) Jimmy: 7! Timmy: 6! Jimmy: 5! Timmy: 4! (smash) MeeksMan: Hey. Timmy: Uhh... Jimmy: Hello. Irrelevent, Pt 1 / Irrelevent, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner hacks into Suzon's account and deletes everything. Quotes Timmy: I wonder if... (types in Suzon's username/password) Timmy: Yes! Get rid of all these messages... Computer: Purging Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. 1%. 2%. 3%. 4%. (a few seconds later...) Computer: Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki PURGED. Deleting Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki. 5%. 10%. 15%. 20%. (one second later...) Computer: Nickelodeon Fanon Wiki DELETED. Purging Wikia. 80%. Wikia PURGED. Deleting Wikia. 95%. Wikia DELETED. Purging Wikipedia. Wikipedia PURGED. Deleting Wikipedia. Wikipedia DELETED. Purging Internet. Internet PURGED. Shutting down... Timmy's Dad: Honey! TV's on the fritz! Timmy: Virus! Must... Bring back Internet! (at Piggly Wiggly...) ATM: Purging data. Data PURGED. Shutting down. (at a Community One bank...) Computer: Purging Data. Data PURGED. Shutting down. (In the Far East...) Computer: Purging China. China PURGED. Shutting Down. Timmy: Chinese People Disappear? Computer: That's right. I am a spreading virus that will end the world! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Timmy: I can unplug you at any time. Computer: I purged everything. Purging America. Cannot be purged. WHAT? Scientist: We found a way to prevent this months ago. Timmy: (clicks on virus, and drags her to recycling bin) Now to purge YOU! Virus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (click) Timmy: Done and done! Computer: Restoring everything. Returning to the past... Restoration complete! Virus: Shoot. Locked forever. (crash!) Suzon: YOU! Timmy: (writes an irrelevent article) Suzon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Computer: Suzon Blocked. Swear To Turner / Tak vs. Fry Cooking (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) 1st segment: Joey and Rusty meet Timmy Turner. 2nd segment: Tak's sentence runs out. Quotes Timmy: HIYA! Joey: Welcome to Diamond Doll City. Timmy: WHAT? Rusty: Yeah. Timmy: Why me? ________________________ Headmaster: Tak, your sentence is over, and therefore... you're fired. Tak: YES! I can practice juju again! Headmaster: However, screw up once more and you have no choice. You WILL die if you screw up again. Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons star in parodies of Schoolhouse Rock! 1st Song: Giant, Giant, Giant, written by Timmy Turner. It teaches how to gain height quickly and at a large rate. Parody of Lolly, Lolly, Lolly Get Your Adverbs Here. 2nd Song: Interjections, written by Danny Phantom. This song shows you how the Nicktoons are when they use Interjections. Parody of the song of the same name. 3rd Song: I Don't Got Six, written by Zim & Dib. It teaches how six is an answer of 3 x 2. Parody of I Got Six. 4th Song: Three Is The Magic Number, written by SpongeBob SquarePants. This song teaches how Three can do many things. Parody of Three Is A Magic Number. 5th Song: Non-Function Junction, written by Fanboy and Chum-Chum. This song teaches about how kids are getting free behavior modification pills. Parody of Conjunction Junction. 6th Song: It's The Planet Janet, written by Sheen. It teaches about the solar system. Parody of Interplanet Janet. Quotes SpongeBob: What's going on? Jimmy Neutron: I'm making the studio for Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! Be back in 11 hours with a song! (11 hours later...) SpongeBob: Is this it? Jimmy Neutron: Yeah, this is great! So Totally Thwacked Out / The Misadventures Of Manny Rivera (TV-PG) 1st segment: Timmy is bopped by Boog at the Frosty Mart. 2nd segment: Manny Rivera loses his El Tigre outfit and forced to live as a normal kid. His father and grandpa also lose their superhero identities. Quotes Timmy: Hi! Boog: Bop! (bops Timmy) Timmy: Ouch! ______________________________ Manny: You're taking away our powers? Attorney: I'm sorry. But anyone who violates copyright laws or have not shown up in this cartoon for 9 episodes are to be forever a normal kid. Manny's Dad: WHAT? Attorney: I need your powers, too. And your father's. Everyone: AWW! (Hands over Manny's Dad's outfiit and his Grandpa's hat) Manny: Now What? Attorney: Take me home, so mote it be! (disappears) Manny: Wha? Why When Nicktoons Go Bad Was Cancelled, Pt 1 / Why When Nicktoons Go Bad Was Cancelled, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Knowledgeable Marksman stops by to lecture the Nicktoons. Quotes SpongeBob: Why, I'd- huh? KM: Hello, Nicktoons! Everyone: Hello, KM. KM: Is this any way to treat me? SpongeBob: Settle down. KM: Let me break it down into song. (plays rock and roll) I... I wanna rock and roll all right! Not take irrelevent stuff! I... Wanna get rid of irrelevency! YEAH! Irrelevency! KM: How'd you like it? SpongeBob: That... was... Mark Chang: AWFUL! I'm reporting you to the authorities! KM: Report me, and you'll get blocked! Timmy: Calm Down! Zim: I liked When Nicktoons Go Bad... Why cancel it? KM: Let me explain... (reads) Once upon a time, there was an awsome show called "When Nicktoons Go Bad". It WAS a classic Nick Fanon series.Then one day, a Wikia user decided, hey, I'm gonna use Cartoon Network characters, and put two nerds on the show. They remained there for two seasons. ''THAT WAS THE LAST STRAW! I plagued the page and deleted it... FOREVER. Zim: When was it's comeback? KM: The second I deleted it... and I got rid of it again! Then it was talk after talk... and then IRRELEVENT stuff all over again! So... listen to an admin. Zim: Okay. An Urge To Bring Back A Classic Nick Fanon Series (written by Curousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner was chosen to bring back When Nicktoons Go Bad. Quotes Timmy: Strange comet! Angel: Timmy, you have to bring back the page... Timmy: This is getting freaky... (next day...) Timmy: An angel told me to bring back When Nicktoons Go Bad! (everyone looks at Timmy) Zim: Turner, you're crazy! Danny Phantom: What's in it for us? Timmy: Candy and ghost-hunting equipment! Everyone: (cheering) KM: NO, NO, NO! IT'S GONNA STAY DELETED, IT WAS IRRELEVENT, AND THAT IS FINAL! Timmy: I declare war on you! KM: War will get you blocked. Timmy: How much farther? KM: You can recreate the page YOURSELF! But Nickelodeon characters- Timmy: We've been through this disscussion already! KM: Another insult and you're getting blocked. Timmy: Fine! (writes down I HATE ZIM on wood) KM: Personal attack! One more attack and it's blocking for Turner! Timmy: No, you piece of crap! KM: No one has EVER cursed in this cartoon before! It makes me too mad, I- GAH! Zim: You messed up big time, Turner. KM: THAT'S IT! GOODBYE, TURNER! SEE YOU NEXT EPISODE! (cuts to The End sign) Turner Is Punished, Pt 1 / Turner Is Punished, Pt 2 (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner is blocked by Knowledgeable Marksman. Quotes Narrator: Hi. Remember me? Timmy Turner was about to get it. (back to the episode) Zim: You messed up big time, Turner! Timmy: Wait! I can explain! KM: No talks, just blocks. Timmy: I failed. Angel: HOW DARE YOU FAIL, TURNER! YOU MADE ME DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (gurgling) Timmy: No! Please, understand! KM: Once it's decided, it's done, Turner. Timmy: I feel useless. KM: You should! Cause you've just been blocked! I Wanna Be In The Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy wants to be in the season finale. Quotes Timmy: This is no way to treat a 10-year old boy! KM: Double-blocked! Timmy: I HATE ZIM! KM: Triple blocked! The Season Finale (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy is accused of spam by Zim. Quotes: Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: You have no messages. Zim: Grr... (a few days later...) Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: Still no messages. Zim: GRR! (a few more days later...) Zim: Aww... Let's get this over with, shall we? Computer: You Have... Zim: Yes! Computer: ZERO messages! Zim: GRR! Computer: You have tons of mail! Zim: FINALLY! But it's all from Timmy Turner! Computer: Warning! Spam detected! Zim: TURNER! You think you can spam my computer and get away from it? Season 2 Same rules as Season 1 (except from this season onward, you must write no more than 22 episodes). Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock!: Money Rock! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons make parodies of Schoolhouse Rock! This time, however, they make parodies of Money Rock! 1st Song: $7.90 Once A Week, written by Zim. Dib spends his money unwisely, and learns a money-management technique. Parody of $7.50 Once A Week. 2nd Song: Giant Girly Debt, written by Timmy Turner. This song teaches about the U.S. National Debt, protrayed by a young girl. Parody of Tyrannosaurus Debt. 3rd Song: Walkin On Wall City, written by Sheen. This song teaches about stocks. Parody of Walkin On Wall Street. 4th Song: Where The Money Goes, written by Dib. This song teaches about how money comes out of our pockets and into others. Parody of the song of the same name. 5th Song: The Check's In The Mail Again, written by Danny Phantom. This song teaches about how checks go to the mailbox and paid to the collector. Parody of The Check's In The Mail. 6th Song: This For Those, written by SpongeBob SquarePants. This song teaches about the history of barter and currency. Parody of This for That. Note: There was no parody for Tax Man Max due to the length of each episode. Quotes Jimmy: Got the Nicktoons Schoolhouse Rock! studio working again, meaning we need more songs! (11 hours later...) SpongeBob: Here! Jimmy: Okay. ToonNick... Or Not? (written by Curiusgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner is against ToonNick and tries to protect Nick Jr. Note: Timmy protects Nick Jr. for Poof, not himself. Quotes Timmy: (reads) Nick Jr. soon to be replaced by teenager oriented ToonNick. (slaps down newspaper) NOT ON MY WATCH! Poof loves Nick Jr! I have no idea that he watches it at such a young age! I also had no idea that he made ME watch with him! Zim: Let me see that, Turner! You've spammed me in the season finale, so I shouuld have a look-see. (gasp) (reads) Nick Jr. soon to be replaced by... (pauses) Timmy: I gotta protect Nick Jr! For Poof! Zim: That won't help any. I'm got a pro for... Timmy: What? Zim: Nick Jr. or ToonNick? I can't decide. Oh Yeah! ToonNick. (laughing) Timmy: WHAT? But I need to protect Nick Jr! For Poof! Zim: THAT puny fairy? Timmy: He's not just a fairy. I wished for him. Wait a sec, if you know about my fairies, shouldn't they go away forever? SpongeBob: I know about him, too. Jimmy: I know about your holograms. Fanboy: I know! Chum Chum: Me too! Timmy: How'd- GAH! Zim: Jorgen told me that it's okay to tell US. Dib: You can tell Nicktoons. Timmy: I think I'm telling Aang. Zim: HOLD IT! Aang? Really? Timmy: Fine... Zim: No matter: ToonNick will be here when you come back! (whispers) Can you switch it to Nick Jr, please? (60 minutes later...) Timmy: I'm back! Zim: Nick Jr.'s still on! GAH! Timmy: What'd I tell you? Zim: Wait until next episode, Turner! ToonNick It Is (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Nick Jr. lost to ToonNick. Quotes (RING!) Zim: Yes? WHAT? TOONNICK WON! Timmy: NO! Wait, is that Viacom on the phone? Zim: Yep. Timmy: Place Schoolhouse Rock on the channel, thanks! Zim: What'd they say? Timmy: They'll put it on in a future date. Preschool Crossover (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nick Jr. characters come in the Cartoon World. Quotes Zim: Hey! What's this? TURNER! Can you open the door? Timmy: FINE! (opens door) Ming-Ming: Hi! Timmy: (closes door) The Wonder Pets are here! Zim: Lemme check! (opens door) (screams) Blue Puppy: (bark) Zim: You nimcompoop! Do you know what we have here, TURNER? Turner: Nick Jr. characters. Zim: Who ELSE is here? Molly: Hello! Zim: Bubble Guppies. I had to ask. The Death Of Nick Jr. (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Nick Jr. is replaced by ToonNick. Quotes Timmy: Aw! Why'd I not protect Nick Jr. when I had the chance? Zim: Turner, everyone liked ToonNick better. Timmy: Grr... Chum & Go (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Plankton starts a new fast-food chain called Chum & Go, by coverting The Chum Bucket and the Flabby Patty shack into 2 Chum & Go locations. Quotes Plankton: I'm gonna have to have a chain, Karen. (build build build) (whirr) Plankton: Perfect! (sings) ''If you are hungry, then remember this one thing 1+1=2, 2-1=1, and Person+Food=Happy. Plankton: Perfect! Too Much Trash (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) People start burning more fuel and throwing more cans and bottles away. The Nicktoons are aware of this. Quotes SpongeBob: What the? Zim: Grr! TRASH! Trash everywhere! I HATE TRASH! Timmy: Morning, guys! Why are you in the treehouse so early? We don't come here until 4pm! SpongeBob: It's Sunday, Timmy. Zim: Turner! What's this? Timmy: A bunch of trash. Zim: I know! And it's becoming a problem! Timmy: Hasn't anyone learned to clean up their act? Zim: I guess not, Turner. Timmy: Uh oh! The recycling center! It's CLOSED! Zim: You mean that the people will throw away a lot of this trash? Timmy: At least this house is energy-free. Bagel: Forgot to install these. No offense. Timmy: Wha? Chrome: Hey, Bagel! Let's put the propane over here! Jimmy: Pukin' Pluto! How much energy are they gonna use? Timmy: Well, Bagel and Chrome are putting energy wasters in here! Jimmy: What? Energy wasters? Timmy: Yeah! The Wacktopus(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner joins a nature show. Quotes Zim:It says here that the creature is nonexistent. Timmy:It's Real! Zim:No It's Not. Timmy:Is Too! Zim:Is Not! *the past 2 words go again,and again,and again,and again* Open At 9... A Bar! (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) Timmy Turner tries to cause chaos at the newest bar to shut it down. Quotes (tack tack tack) Bartender: (reads) No kids after 9pm. Perfect. (next meeting) Timmy: A new bar just opened. Zim: I got chased around by a Wackopus, Turner. Timmy: You kept saying it didn't exist. Zim: Wait! Something's off. A... new bar? GAH! Irrelevent Stuff (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) KM and Bagel judge shows. Quotes KM: What's first? Bagel: First up! KM: Joey, you're fired from this wiki! (laughing) Bagel: Rusty, you're fired, too. KM: High-five! (interrupted) Well, well, well. Sanjay Patel. Sanjay: Wha? KM: This is the wrong time to visit, so please go. Bagel: The Breadwinners are so fired! KM: I'd bet even money that that show will be for adults! Bagel: True that! Nickelodeon Studios (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG) The Nicktoons fight for a theater. Quotes Timmy: Nickelodeon Studios, 2004. I loved it. The treehouse, today. Nothing but boring everyday. Zim: Untrue, Turner! IWQHIDIIOKFPUISGH=(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG) Timmy accidentally makes evreyone speak in gibberish but himself. Quotes Zim:hugreifuhjkchgfdjkhgj! Timmy:I'M TRYING! Bagel:HDHDNHT~? KM:HHDSQUAUSU(DhyEU! Timmy:please don't do that KM Zim:TYUDYFPEOOOTUEORKFFF! BageL:(slaps face) I Wanna Play House(written by Wacko2) (TV-PG-V) Zim is annoyed by evreything in the show,so he decides to replace the entire show with a little girl playing with dolls,but timmy tries to get things back to normal,he ends up in the girl's room,and the girl mistakes him for one of her dolls. Quotes Zim:I am sick of this. Timmy:Well,then don't be in it. Zim:Great idea turner!And I will replace it with the worst possible footage ever! Timmy:Yeah!Wait,WHAT?! The Big Pony (written by Curiousgorge66) (TV-PG-V) Timmy Turner accidentally gives Flute (a pony I came up with) Super Seeds (from Fairly Oddparents episode "Farm Pit".) Note: The creator of this episode hates girl's shows. Quotes Timmy: What am I gonna do with a pony? Zim: Su-per seeds. Timmy: SUPER SEEDS? Don't touch those. Here, flute. Lots of hay. (looks at Super Seeds) Timmy: Son of a gun. I gave her Super Seeds. (rumble) Zim: You messed up HUGE time, Turner. Timmy: You think? Zim Gets Crazy (written by NermalTheBunny) (TV-PG-V) Zim goes insane about GIR moving to Retroville, So Zim takes over Retroville and saves GIR. Quotes Zim: Foolish citizens of Retroville, I'll take over your city and save GIR. Jimmy: Oh no you don't (zaps Zim's ship) Zim: Aaahhh!!! (crash) Carl: Is he okay? Sheen: Yeah. GIR: Me too Zim: GIR? GIR: Zim? (GIR hugs Zim) TV channels this show airs on * Nickelodeon (1st season only) (February 12th - 13th, 2014, still airs in reruns) * Nicktoons (reruns) (February 13th, 2014 - present) * ToonNick (current channel) (February 14th, 2014 - present) * Nick Adults (uncensored) (February 14th, 2014 - present) * Cartoon Network / Hub / Nicktoons (February 12th, 2014 - present) * NickTV (starting February 29th, 2014) * Nickelodeon 2 (marathons only) (starting in September 2014) * Nickelodeon 3 (reruns) (February 13th, 2014 - present) * Bluetoons (February 14th, 2014 - present) Trivia * The series was revived to bring more Nickelodeon characters. * Ur Not Pullin That, a spin-off series was greenlit for it's first season in 2014. * The creator made parodies of Schoolhouse Rock!, and Money Rock! This was a recurring theme, with one episode for each season. * Shortly after Nickelodeon 3 was launched, Disney-ABC Domestic Television wanted Cartoon Crossover to be on the network. * It never aired on Nick on CW, despite it's comeback. * The Misadventures Of Manny Rivera, another spin-off series, was also greenlit for a first season. * After the first season was done, a movie came out called Cartoon Crossover: The Movie. It involves Plankton stealing all of the important properties in the Fanonverse. Category:Television Shows